Dreemurr's Determination: The Path of a King
by Willowren
Summary: Asgore, King of the Monsters has lost all that he held dear. Consumed by grief he declares his vengeance to his subjects in a moment of anguish and despair. Adding insult to injury, his moment of grief-stricken madness becomes a catalyst that drives the last of his once happy family from his side. Despite his heartache, Asgore is determined to keep the hopes of his people alive.
1. Dreemurrs Lost

Chapter 1: Dreemurrs Lost

Asgore paced in the throne room, needing some form of movement to keep his sanity. First Chara and now...what had Asriel done? He'd been through the barrier with Chara's body before they could blink. It was so dangerous, even with a human soul...he could only pace helplessly as their child lay beyond his reach.

Toriel was seated in her own throne, wringing her hands. "Oh Asgore, what could he have been thinking?" Toriel fretted. "I...Our little Asriel he-"

"I...I'm sure he'll return soon, Tori..." he said. He had to... As distressed as he was he saw that Toriel was distraught, and he knelt down at her side, grasping her hand in both of his own. "All we can do is wait and hope, love..." he said gently. "And trust that our son will come back to us."

Toriel leaned into him, sobbing against his shoulder as he wrapped his massive, strong arms around her gently, surrounding her completely in his embrace. He closed his eyes, tears threatening to come.

"M..Momma...Papa...?"

Asgore's eyes snapped open and both he and Toriel turned sharply. Their temporary relief was quickly destroyed when they saw the state of their child. His form had changed, he looked older now and bore dark markings on his white fur, and already they could see...

"No..." Asgore breathed. They rushed to him, both trying to comfort and soothe him, both praying for the miracle they knew would not happen. Asriel slumped in their hold, Chara's body still in his arms.

"They attacked me...the humans...I didn't do anything...I just...wanted to take Chara to the flowers they loved...I...I can't...feel...anything." Asriel said weakly, and in an instant, he reduced to dust among the flowers.

Toriel gave a strangled cry. Asgore stared down at his large hands, now powdered with the remains of their son. His shoulders shook and he clutched Toriel to him as they both wept over the remains of their children. They remained that way for a long time, and word spread of what had happened. Asgore had to force himself to pull away, to tend to Chara's remains, which were still corporeal unlike Asriel's.

It was a hard day for them as they went through the motions of the monster funeral the next day. Asgore looked over his people. The somber expressions, the deadened eyes. The little prince and Chara were gone...dead...and so were their hopes of ever being free. The humans had murdered Asriel within minutes of his arrival in the human world. He had barely made it back in time to die. The hopelessness of their imprisonment had only been deeper ingrained in the people's minds now after such a small, peaceful creature like Asriel had been so cruelly stamped out.

Something unfamiliar boiled up inside Asgore as he mourned his children, as he gazed upon his people and their deadened, hopeless expressions. The humans did this. His clawed fist clenched and he slammed his fist down on the podium, shattering it and sending a gasp through the crowd. "THIS IS THE END OF IT!" he roared. "I WILL DESTROY ANY HUMAN THAT FALLS! OUR PEOPLE WILL BE FREE! WE WILL LIVE ON THE SURFACE IN PEACE SOMEDAY AND I WILL DESTROY EVERY SINGLE HUMAN TO SEE THAT WE DO!"

There were gasps from the crowd, whispers, shock at the proclamation. Asgore was breathing heavily, he'd never felt such consuming anger and hatred than in that moment, and Toriel was staring at him wide eyed, horrified at his words. She had just lost her two children, killing innocents just for falling down here? It was...unspeakable. He couldn't mean it...but for all appearances it looked like he did and she could never abide such an atrocity.

"Asgore!" she said sharply once the crowd had been cleared. "You can't truly think that's the answer! Killing innocent humans to free our kind?"

"Innocent?! They attacked our race in the first place because they feared us and our abilities, they trapped us down here like rodents, despite being the ones that started the war in the first place. THEY MURDERED OUR SON!" He roared. "HOW CAN YOU CALL THEM INNOCENT?!"

Toriel felt anger welling in with her pain. Asgore had never raised his voice to her like that before. She'd never seen him this way, and she didn't like what she saw. "Chara was human! We were raising them as if they were our own."

"AND LOOK WHAT IT GOT US! ASRIEL IS DEAD BECAUSE OF THEM!" he snapped, his sharp canines bared in a rather bestial manner.

Toriel slapped him, tears in her eyes. "How dare you blame...how could you?"

Asgore had never raised his hand to Toriel before and he didn't now, but the look in his eyes didn't show repentance for the statement.

"I will not be part of this." said Toriel in a harsh tone, turning on her heel and leaving Asgore in the throne room.

Asgore watched Toriel leave silently, slumping heavily into his throne and burying his face in his hand. They had never fought like this before. In an instant their hopes and dreams, their beautiful children...were gone...and neither of them knew how to cope. The entire underground felt the shattering effect, and despite his grief...it was his duty to do something about it. For now he would leave Toriel be unless she approached him. They both needed time to think, and as much as he wanted to comfort her, he knew that he could not give her the comfort that she needed.

The two didn't speak to each other for a few days afterwards. Asgore brooded, the grief heavy on his normally gentle heart. He did regret his words, but now he was hearing reports of raised morale among the monsters. They all believed he would collect the human souls required to become godlike, break the barrier and rout the world of humans so that they didn't need to fear their threat any longer. Asgore gripped the arms of his throne, his eyes overcast by his thick blond fur. Could he really take hope away from them again so soon? Could their people cope with another such disappointment?

He and Gerson had agreed long ago that they were better off down here away from the humans...that if they returned to the surface the humans would just kill them. He didn't know what had come over him in that moment of despair...but everyone knew about it, and would expect him to follow through.

He rubbed faintly at his temples. It was true...if they returned to the surface the safest way for his people would likely be if there were no longer humans...but was that a cost he was willing to make the humans pay? He hadn't meant what he'd said about Chara...Asriel had been so close with them. He and Toriel had loved them as their own...losing them to that illness...feeling so helpless, that alone had broken their hearts. Asriel in particular had been fretting something terrible. Asgore had almost thought perhaps he'd known something he and Toriel had not. Asriel had always been a sensitive child and Chara had once said they missed some special golden flowers that grew where they had come from. It had been their dying wish and Asriel had taken it on himself to take Chara to them. Neither he nor Toriel had suspected until he had already absorbed Chara's soul and was too far for them to intervene.

He closed his eyes, resting his chin on his fuzzy knuckles, his elbows rested on the armrests as he pondered their situation sadly. He knew that Toriel would want him to take back what he had said. Hope or not, she'd never condone the killing of humans that came below, and certainly not the murder of all human kind. He...didn't want that either. How he wished there was another way to return to the world above without harming anyone... to be accepted by humanity peacefully and just being allowed to live...but perhaps that was a fantasy...a dangerous lie that would lead to their destruction if they ever did attempt to peacefully rejoin the surface.. He pinched the bridge of his snout.

Tears glistened in the corner of his eyes. What had been done to Asriel had shown just how little the humans had changed in the time that they had been below. One look at a monster and that was how they responded...no questions asked. His sweet, innocent child had turned into dust in his arms all because he had tried to fulfill a human's dying wish.

Toriel approached him on the third day of their silence. "Asgore, you have to reverse that edict. Even if you went through with it who knows how long that would take? You can't really mean to sink to a common murderer?"

"I cannot do that, Toriel." said Asgore quietly. "Our people need to believe in hope, and my words have given that to them again. It will take time to gather the souls.."

Toriel's face hardened. "If you go through with this I will not be there to help you. With anything."

"Toriel please listen..."

"I've heard enough." she said waspishly. "I'm taking Chara with me." she said and turned on her heel. "They won't be the first of your body count."

Asgore extended a hand after her wanting to stop her to say something, anything to make her stay, but he knew his Toriel all too well. She wasn't making an idle threat, and he could not go back on his word. His head was a bit clearer than it had been when he had spoken, and he had thought over the options, but none of them were guaranteed, and none of them were a fast answer.

That evening he watched from the window as Toriel disappeared from the castle, taking the body of their human child with her to bury elsewhere. She had refused to speak to him since he had told her he would not overturn his edict. With any fortune humans wouldn't just come falling in like Chara had. As much as he realized their souls were needed, he dreaded the thought of harming anyone. However, maintaining he would follow through would buy him time, perhaps there were other answers he could pursue, but for now...he saw the morale of his people rising. Doubtlessly it disgusted Toriel just as much as he did, that they were eager for all this to happen. He did not know where she had gone, but he heard nothing more from her after that day.

He sat silently on his throne, Toriel's throne had been set back toward the back of the room a day or so back, a white sheet placed over it to keep it preserved. Perhaps one day she would sit at his side again. Perhaps one day she would see the truth of what it was he was really hoping to do.

He'd made a pot of tea to try to soothe his aching heart, but the full cup was now cooled in his hands without him having swallowed a single drop. He was staring down at his reflection in the amber liquid. His eyes were so worn and weary, his thick mane rather disheveled. He hadn't looked this rough since the day that Asriel had been born and he hadn't slept for a few days.

Just a week before all had been right inside their little world. He had been raising two adorable children with the love of his life. Hopes of humans learning that Monsters were not to be feared had been growing, but now...Chara was gone, Asriel was gone...and Tori...his Toriel had turned on him. He couldn't fault her. He knew exactly where she was coming from, to his own ears it sounded nothing short of murder, but what could he do? Pretend he didn't see what his people truly desired? What they deserved to have? Most Monsters had never even seen the sun before it had been so long ago. Even to him it was a faded memory.

He rose to his feet, setting the tea down on the cushion. He couldn't just sit there feeling sorry for himself. He watered his precious flowerbed, then decided it was time to go out. He composed himself and decided to take a visit to the royal scientist. Perhaps Gaster would be able to open up new avenues to them, some alternative that was better than murdering humans to take their souls. It would at least be a start. His own heart shattered in as many pieces as his child, he knew he had to continue on. Too many people relied on him to falter.

Author's note: Good heavens it's been a long time since I've felt moved to write a fanfiction. I have a general idea of where I want this to go and approximately how long, but I'll be continuing to study the lore of the game and try to keep it in respectful parameters of the events of the game, as I have always tried to do in my fan works. I welcome feedback, and suggestions. Just remember, this is still my baby, and don't be offended if I don't add something in you were wanting to see. I'm not all together certain how I'm going to handle the humans that came down yet, something I want to do further research on particularly since there's debate on whether Asgore did actually kill all of the humans himself. Still, this is the beginning and as you can see, will be mainly Asgore-centric. Hope you enjoyed this first chapter and please feel free to send me feedback. Thank you!


	2. Monochrome

Chapter 2: Monochrome

The people seemed happy to see Asgore out and about as he headed out toward the Hotlands and the royal scientist's lab. He offered smiles and spoke with many of his subjects along the way. He knew well that the well-being and confidence of his people relied heavily upon him. If he allowed them to see him discouraged and heartbroken, they too would suffer the same. Of course, this was not to say that they were ignorant to his heartache. Most were kind enough not to mention the Queen. They mainly offered condolences for his losses, and voiced their faith in him, thanking him for his strength in such terrible times. He thanked them for their kind words, and excused himself to continue his journey.

W.D. Gaster was a great scientist. He had created the core, and made advances that made life for the monsters far easier than it had previously been before its creation. Asgore felt that if anyone would have a chance of finding an alternate way to break the barrier, it would be him. He was an odd sort of fellow, his speech was difficult to understand if you weren't familiar with it, but Asgore had learned to become fluent in it after as many years as he had dealt with him. He was greeted by the scientist as he entered, an inquiry as to what he owed the honor of his visit given. "I would like you to start work on a new project for me, Doctor." he said mildly.

He was offered a seat and he took it, thanking him as a cup of tea was offered. His royal scientist knew him well, and kept his favorite on hand. They sat and each drank from a mug once the beverage was brought and he blew faintly at the hot seam to cool it slightly as he held the mug in his large hands. "I am sure you are aware of what has happened in the kingdom recently...and the declaration that followed." he said after a moment.

He received a confirmation from Gaster.

"It was a foolish thing to announce in front of our people, and I have my reservations on the subject...but my hope is that you may be able to discover an alternative that will not require bloodshed to break the barrier...and perhaps create one of our own in its place if it were to become necessary." he said.

Gaster inquired what he meant.

Asgore knew that holding pretenses from the scientist would not be effective, particularly since he needed to entrust him with the task he wished to ask of him. "The humans are very dangerous, as you know." said Asgore. "Even to a powerful Boss Monster like me they can pose a considerable threat...after all...the war that sent us down here was more than one sided...so many good monsters turned to dust, and not even one human soul was lost. I worry...leaving would be suicide..." he said. "In some ways we are safer here than we would be on the surface. All it would take is another case of fear for the humans to decide they had to 'defend' themselves from us. If that were to happen...well, we wouldn't stand much of a chance. Even with 7 human souls." he said quietly. "There are countless humans on the surface, even if I were able to wield the souls used to shatter the barrier against human kind, wiping humanity from the face of the earth isn't a realistic goal...just something foolish I shouted in anger." he said.

Gaster gave his arm a reassuring pat and an affirmation of understanding.

"Our people however...their hopes are so frail. We've been trapped here in darkness and isolation for so long, they need something to hold onto." he said. "So the edict will stand...and I would like to ask you to look into alternatives to breaking the barrier in the interim. There is no guarantee that 7 humans will fall down into our world any time soon for their souls to be reaped, and hopefully it may not become necessary. If there is some way to do this without bloodshed and it is within your abilities I would like you to find it and discuss it with me. Even if we find the power to destroy the barrier somehow, we need to be prepared for what we'll find up there. Given what..." his voice faltered slightly, his throat feeling thick. "What happened to Asriel...I think it's safe to assume that at this time...we would not be well received...Granted he was carrying a dead human child but..."

Gaster placed a hand on the king's shoulder, and told him to take his time.

Asgore thanked him and took a moment to collect his thoughts. "I want to have a contingency plan if things do not go well when going to the surface again. Our people would have to flee back to these lands...but the humans would be able to follow and then leave..and we would be trapped against any assault. Some form of barricade that could be quickly put in place would be useful in that event.

If the hope and promise of returning to the surface is what our people need, then that is what they shall receive. If it does come to me being forced to collect human souls...you will be given the access you need to study them. Going to the surface with one soul and trying to collect the rest would certainly be suicide...and only give the humans more of an excuse to attack us. If this plan has any hope of working in everyone's favor, we cannot give the humans reason to believe we intend harm. At all. Who knows...perhaps the savior prophesied may come to free us one day..." he said with a smile that showed how empty that hope truly seemed to him. "But for now, let's see what we can do for ourselves."

Gaster seemed thoughtful, and stated he would begin research into the problem, agreeing that it was far more efficient and far more safe to try an alternative to soul collection, though he was uncertain of how much progress he would be able to make until at least the first soul was taken. Clearly, it was not what Asgore had hoped to hear, but it wasn't a surprise either. They discussed the options and possible outcomes that would come given successful destruction of the barrier, and it was late by the time Asgore bade him farewell to return to his lonely home.

He didn't meet many monsters on the way, and it was a somber walk back to his home. He stepped in. Everything was laid just as it had been the day that Chara and Asriel had died for the most part. He'd barely been in their living quarters since that terrible day. It felt like any minute Chara and Asriel should be running through the doorway clutching the groceries with Toriel following behind telling them to be sure not to drop the snails. Something Chara had been prone to do.

He went to the refrigerator, there was a snail pie in there now. There was also a butterscotch cinnamon pie, what was left of it, on the counter. Asgore breathed in the scent of it, remembering how wonderful it had smelled when Toriel had been making it, the scent had filled the whole house, and she'd scolded him for trying to sneak a bite of the filling, though playfully. A sad smile at the memory crossed his features and his eyes welled up with tears. He leaned against the wall and sank to the floor. It was so quiet...and it seemed as if all the color and life of the house had drained from it.

He closed his eyes. He regretted so much losing his composure, saying what he'd said but...he had made an oath in that blind rage to give his people something they so desperately desired...their freedom. Their hopes relied entirely on him, and without Toriel, him alone. He could never take away their hope from them.. In time perhaps the fires of their anger would calm as well...and by the time a solution was available, they could approach the problem with clearer minds and more open hearts.

His rage still wasn't completely abated, but Toriel's dismissal and abandonment had snapped him from focusing on it. His mind was screaming so many things. His doubts about his edict and the safety of his people if he ever did break the barrier, peacefully or no plagued him. Toriel's harsh words and abandonment of him and all of their people, whom had relied on her as well weighed heavily on him.

Was he strong enough to do this on his own without her? She'd always been the articulate one, always so confident and sure of herself. His approach had been slightly different. He had always tried to take into account everyone's point of view when resolving conflicts. They had...as a team...always been able to sort things out well together but now...his anchor was no longer at his side. It was a now-missing dynamic he was certain would make moving forward difficult. He hoped that his guidance of their people would not suffer for it. For all the strengths his point of view had given when facing a problem, he sorely missed his decisive partner. There were so many sides to the problem to consider his grief stricken mind could hardly handle it. Everything was just...wrong. He buried his face in his arms and had a long cry. He could only pray that with more time would come clarity, that what he ultimately did would lead to the solution that his people deserved.

After a while he got up off the floor and padded off to his room at the far end of the hall. Some folded laundry was on his desk, the top of which was a pink knitted sweater that read 'Mr. Dad Guy.' It had been the children's idea and he'd worn it often. He picked it up and hugged it, as if in embracing the sweater he could hold the children that had given it to him. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I couldn't save you...I couldn't save either of you...I was supposed to protect you and I failed...I failed you both." he whispered, by now his eyes were rather bloodshot, and they felt dry. No more tears would come. He smoothed it out after a moment and folded it again neatly, placing it with care into the dresser. He couldn't very well wear that anymore. It was hard to be a 'Mr. Dad Guy' when there were no children to look after. The way he was feeling he hardly felt like he deserved the title regardless.

He glanced over and saw the trophy he and Toriel had earned in '98. Another painful reminder, but this one...he couldn't yet bring himself to put away. Perhaps it was because despite Toriel being gone...she had the potential to one day return. The matter of the children was far more final as far as he could tell. It took quite some time, but eventually he fell asleep. It was a fitful slumber, plagued by nightmares, reliving the pain of the past several days. He woke several times during the night, and eventually had to get a sedative to blacken the rest of it out so he could rest.

It was late when he woke, and his head was throbbing. He wasn't feeling well, but he hadn't expected to be. He sat up and worked on working himself through the motions of the morning, all the while feeling the emptiness surrounding him. He looked in the mirror next to his room, seeing the tired demeanor that was so obvious on his features. "You can do this, Asgore." he said quietly. "After all...it's a nice day today, you've got to meet it with your best. So breathe, have yourself a nice cup of tea, and concentrate on what you can do." he said. "After all...there's still a lot of people that need you, and you can't let them down too now, can you?" he said. He forced a smile onto his face. "Good talk."

He turned from the mirror and finished preparing for the day, drinking the tea, and finishing off the pie. He chewed slowly, savoring the taste though he nearly regretted it. It was difficult knowing it was the last slice he'd taste any time soon, but at the same time, he was eating it for just that reason. Letting one of Toriel's pies lay around to spoil was a capital sin.

After he had finished his tea and pie, he walked through the monochrome halls as he headed toward his garden and throne. As he exited the area that was his home and reached the throne room he found himself surrounded by the beauty of it...the flowers, the bright, honeyed light, the sounds of birds. This...was his sanctuary. He had noted a new golden flower that had bloomed just before Toriel had left. A flower from the human world that stood out from any other plant in their hall. It had blossomed where Asriel had turned to dust in his arms. As traumatic as that memory was, he couldn't dredge up the feelings to loathe this place or the flower. It was beautiful. Life still existed, hope still blossomed...just like this tiny little flower. "Well hello there little Flowey, how about we get you a drink?" he smiled softly, going to get his watering can.

Author's note: Chapter 2 cranked on out! Yes, we all know where THAT is going, and as horrible as Asgore is at naming things, in my head it wouldn't surprise me that a horrible name that he came up with for this flower didn't carry on. As a great deal of time is going to pass between now and the appointment of Alphys, and her stating that this was the actual flower that blossomed right before the Queen left in the True Lab entries, I'm going to assume that this flower would not wilt and endured for centuries, which would also attribute to Asgore continuing to call the flower 'Flowey' so long that it ends up ingrained in him by the time he wakes up, and I imagine Alphys to have learned about the special flower in conversation with him. Since these flowers seem to completely overtake the garden and spread throughout the world as time goes on, that seems pretty sound to me. That being said hopefully I didn't miss any huge points since there's so many nuances to this game. Lol. I am trying my hardest to work with the perimeters. Hope you're enjoying it as much as I am enjoying writing it!


	3. Mr Dreemurr

Chapter 3: Mr. Dreemurr

Time passed, life carried on. The people seemed content in the knowledge that their King intended to liberate them someday. Few seemed to fret overmuch about it, knowing he could really do little until another human fell. He dreaded that day, in some ways praying that it would never come. Gaster had not made any notable progress without having the soul of a human to study. Asgore was still as divided on the subject with himself as he ever was. He was no born killer. Still, until that situation was thrust upon him, there was no true sense in dwelling over it.

He still hurt every day, waking up to an empty home. Each morning he wrote the same entry in his journal. "Nice day today!" It was a little mantra that he had made for himself. It was a personal reminder to appreciate the day and to face it with head held high. He wondered at times if Toriel missed him at all... though...he'd seen her ability to hold a grudge, and he knew he shouldn't hold his breath. Still...it burned deeply, they had been so affectionate with one another, it had never once crossed his mind that their love could so quickly be shattered...Still, here he was, in a home that had little cheer to it than the yellow flowers he set around the home and his own forced reminder in the pages of a journal.

He had found little distractions for himself and his people. His favorite was playing Santa for the people of Snowdin. It allowed him to spread cheer through his people, and the young monsters were so bright eyed and filled with hope. It made him wistful for his own children. He had started this when Snowdin had been founded. Little Asriel had even used to go with him and act as his little helper in a cute little striped jumper and pointy hat. He'd loved getting to slip the gifts into the monsters' homes. It was a solo act now, but he still took great pleasure in making his people happy. His other great joy was tending to his garden. It was so peaceful, and the flower that had bloomed just before Toriel's departure had still endured, though a few years had now passed.

He knelt down in his garden now, carefully digging up some flowers for the school children to care for. This too had become tradition, and once he had gathered and carefully potted the plants, he delivered the flowers.

The current headmistress of the school was elated to have him, and she cleared her throat to gain the attention of the rowdy monster youths. "Attention children, we have a very special guest speaker today who is here to talk to you about your assignment. Everyone give a warm welcome to our King. Mr. Dreemurr." she said. Those that had hands applauded as he entered.

"Thank you for that warm welcome. It's a pleasure to be here, Children." he smiled. "I hope you all enjoy this exercise and take good care of your flowers. It's a big responsibility to care for something that truly needs you." he smiled, walking around the classroom and handing out a small potted flower to each of the students. They were young, and not yet in full bloom. "Look at your flowers. Right now they are young, just starting to show their potential. With time, nourishment, and care, even the smallest and seemingly unassuming of things are capable of growing into something truly magnificent. Not unlike you young ones." he said warmly.

"As you care for your flowers you must ensure that they are exposed to light, the soil is well-nourished and that you water them regularly. So long as you do these three things, the flowers will reward your efforts and thrive." he smiled. "There will be many things in your life that will require your time and attention, and it will be important for you to give those things their due." he said. "Today it is a small flower, tomorrow perhaps your studies, or a friend that needs a helping hand. Perhaps something that seems as boring as taking out the garbage when your mother asks you to."

There was a groan from one or two of the students at that concept.

Asgore gave a soft, warm chuckle. "Yes, responsibility is not always fun, but it is important. After all, if the garbage didn't get taken out, your home wouldn't smell very good for long, now would it? If you don't do your chores like pick up after your toys they can trip someone or get broken. How many of you have not put a toy away and broken it by stepping on it at some point?" he asked.

A few hands came up.

"Yes, now you see, responsibility is important. Taking care of things that you love is important, or someday they may no longer be yours." he said. He cleared his throat, fighting the thickness in it. "Sometimes...Sometimes being responsible means doing things that may make you feel bad. Sometimes there are important things that have to be done that may hurt someone else's feelings, but you have to do it anyway. Sometimes you can give something your best...and it still not be enough." he said.

"The important thing is that even if you do fail, you learn from the experience, and you let it help you grow. Don't be discouraged. There will be times in life that you will fail through no fault of your own. There are other times you will fail because your judgment was clouded. I hope when those situations do come up in your life, you will be able to discern the difference." he said, his eyes gentle as he looked out over the group of children.

"Today parts of this lesson may seem a bit complicated. Some of you may be wondering what all this has to do with a flower in a pot, and that's all right. The flower is just a first step to understanding the bigger things. Someday you'll understand my words better, and I hope you remember the lesson when one of those struggles comes up. It's simple enough to understand that if you don't take care of things you are responsible for, things may not just fix themselves. It's a little harder to grasp giving your all to a task and still falling short. It will seem unfair. It might make you angry or sad, but you have to pick yourself up and keep going, and if it was your fault, try to do better the next time. But most importantly, to never give up."

He set one of the potted flower sprouts on the teacher's desk. "Now all of these flowers are due to be watered." he smiled. "I'm going to show you how to water them properly, then it will be your turn to try with your own flowers." he smiled. Soon he had demonstrated the care required to nourish the flowers, and the children followed his example. They all did very well. "Excellent, children." he smiled. "Now everyone can decorate their pots however they want so everyone knows what flower belongs to whom.

The teacher smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Dreemurr. "And children, make sure you take very good care of Mr. Dreemur's flowers. After you have raised your flowers, we'll be taking a field trip to his majesty's garden and you'll all get to plant your flowers in a nice little patch and Mr. Dreemurr will be treating you all to tea and cakes." she said.

There was a collective cheer and Asgore smiled. "I look forward to seeing your progress." he said. "I turn the class back over to Ms. Etacude now. I'll see you all again in a few weeks." he smiled.

"What do we say to Mr. Dreemurr for taking time out of his busy day to come and talk to us, class?" asked Ms. Etacude.

"Thank you, Mr. Dreemurr." the children chorused, some a bit more enthusiastically than others.

Asgore smiled. "It was my pleasure, children. Thank you for being such good listeners." he said, excusing himself from the classroom. He went into an empty classroom a little further down the hall and took a deep breath. He'd almost lost it in there. Some lessons were easier to teach than to follow. How many times had he told himself in a moment of self pity that he had been fulfilling his responsibility when Toriel walked out? How many times had he told himself that sacrifice would be worth it so long as their people's well-being was intact? Countless. It didn't stop him from missing her, however. He'd tried so many different butterscotch pie recipes, but none of them had compared, and the recipes were ultimately discarded. He doubted it was the recipes themselves. She might have had a secret ingredient or...it could just be that they didn't taste right because they weren't Toriel's. Regardless, he found himself doing his best to recreate some of his past happiness. Anyone that came to see him was welcome to anything in his kitchen. People had almost come to expect some sort of butterscotch variant of pie to be there. He breathed a sigh and steeled himself for the rest of the day. "It's a nice day today." he said to himself.

Asgore prepared for the arrival of the children when the two weeks had passed. He had baked several nice sweets and would brew the tea when they arrived. After all, stale tea was a crime and a tragic waste. He laid out a large blanket on the grass away from the flowers in his garden, large enough for everyone to fit comfortably on it and set out the treats. The children arrived shortly after he was finished. He smiled. "Howdy! Welcome to my garden." he greeted. "Who wants to show me their flower first?" he asked.

"I do!" came some of the children chiming together, and he selected a small monster in the back that would have otherwise been easily overlooked. She was carrying her flower in her tail, the lizard like child having no arms. It looked like she had been carrying it with difficulty. He smiled and carefully took the flowerpot from her, looking over the healthy bloom. "You did a wonderful job, and the pot is decorated so pretty. I am very proud of your efforts." he smiled. The little girl beamed and puffed up proudly. He set the pot down where they would be set to wait until the flowers were to be planted in their bed.

He looked over the children's progress, each flower had survived, though one child was reluctant to show theirs because they had accidentally bent the stem. "Oh that's all right little one, accidents happen. I can see you did your best. Don't worry, I will take good care of it. It will be all right." he smiled, smoothing the fur on top of the furry little monster's head. I like how you decorated your flower pot." he smiled, easing the child's fears. He sat with the children and treated them on the picnic blanket. The children had little essays about what they had learned while raising their flowers, and each took turns to speak. He was very pleased with their wonderful answers. Monster kind had some very promising youths. He helped them each to plant their flowers, soon the flower bed was complete.

"There now. See how beautiful our little flower patch is?" he smiled, getting affirmation from the children. "Every single one of these flowers bloomed from each of your individual efforts. On your own you made a contribution that once united with the contributions and efforts of others, created something truly breathtaking. We all worked together to plant these flowers, and each contribution was important. Today your contribution was an assignment and made my garden all the more lovely. I thank you for taking such good care of your flowers.

I heard from your essays how rewarding it was to see your flower bloom after you gave it your love and attention. You will continue to apply this lesson throughout your life. Think of our home as this flower patch. Without all of your individual efforts, it would not have turned out so grand as it has. This is very much like how without the efforts of every monster, we would not have the communities that we have built as a people. Every day we face different struggles and problems, but through our individual efforts we make things work.

Someday, you will choose your own contribution to our home. Every effort matters, as long as you do it with pride and for the betterment of your home. From those who serve food or entertain, to those who go on to do big things, like Dr. Gaster and the invention of the core. Every effort matters and touches the lives of your fellow monsters to some degree. Take pride in what you do and always give it your best.

A flower was chosen for this assignment for a few reasons. The first is that it was a task that at your ages, you had the ability to manage. The other reasons were that the flowers represent each of you, growing, thriving, every day growing closer into blossoming until you reach your full potential. Today you as a class made something together out of things that you had made by yourselves, you acted on your potential, and were rewarded with this result. Isn't it wonderful how that works? You just built a community all as a team, and these flowers will grow and build on the potential that you helped them reach.

"I'm going to be a royal guardsman!" said the one with the crooked stem, piping up. "That's gonna be my contribution!"

"I'm gonna grow more flowers! It's fun!"

"I wanna run a restaurant!"

"I'm gonna be a ballerina princess cookie baker!

"I'm going to fill people's lives with incidental music."

Asgore smiled, letting the children go on about what they wanted to be when they grew up. It seemed as if the lesson had been well-received. Sure some of the responses were silly, but they were only children after all. He closed the day with a little more cheer. The hope of the children raised his hopes that things really could be better, even if the surface was going to be long out of reach.

Author's note: Chapter 3 out! I had a bit of a hard time with this one trying not to make Asgore's concepts and lessons not sound confusion or poorly worded. I hope I succeeded. ^^'' As I was writing it I started coming up with all sorts of symbolisms that just built off of each other and getting them in without forcing it was very, very hard and I hope I wasn't super repetitive in it. Lol. This is what I get for trying to go into a huge multifaceted concept in a child's lesson. Anyway. I hope everyone liked it!


	4. The First Human

Chapter 4: The First Human

Asgore was secretly grateful as time passed that no humans had as of yet come down. The people had calmed, and while they were still anxious for the first victory toward their freedom, it wasn't such a large issue. The day to day troubles that came with an overcrowded underground were still there, however. There were times he sorely missed Toriel's assistance in such matters. Though he missed her in general, as well as his children.

Sometimes he would go into the room and just look at the vacant beds. Sometimes he would sit between them as he had before and read Asriel's favorite story out loud, just trying to preserve the memory, and pretend that the past several years were nothing but a nightmare he would one day wake from...even though he realized they were not. He and Toriel had kept separate rooms, their size made either bedroom rather cramped quarters to share all the time, and each of them had needed their own space. He'd placed a sign over the door for renovations, unable to bring himself to enter there again, unable to banish what was left behind. Little did he know that in the Ruins, Toriel was not quite able to revert their old home to banish the remains of him from that home either. It was something they would continue to share in, though they were far apart.

He had just risen, washed his fur, and written in the journal for the day when an excited monster hurried to speak to him. He smiled warmly as he greeted his guest. "Howdy! What can I do for you this fine day?" he said.

"King Asgore it's happened! There's a human in the underground!" The exclamation was almost gleeful, but Asgore's heart felt like it had dropped to somewhere along the vicinity of the end of his toes. It was a good thing he was covered in fur, else he might have gone suddenly extremely pale.

"I...I see...where was the human last seen?" he asked.

"Snowdin, your highness. Some of the Royal guard are hunting them now."

"Be sure they are cautious..." he said quietly. "A human can be extremely dangerous. I will leave immediately." he said. "Thank you."

The monster made their way out, certainly about to spread it all over once again. He took a moment, sinking against the wall and shaking, burying his face in his hand. The day he had been dreading had finally come. If the guards didn't get to the human first...but no...he didn't want to bloody the hands of his people, and their strength...most Monsters wouldn't survive a single hit. It had to be him. This would be his burden to bear...if it must be done then...He closed his eyes tightly. "Why did it have to come to this...? To be trapped between hope at such a terrible cost...or despair."

He pulled himself together as best he could. He couldn't sit idle in any case...that human...who knew what they would do? He set out in his armor for Snowdin, taking way of the Ferryman.

What he found was a young human boy, around sixteen years old. He was wearing black finger-less gloves...and there was dust on them. Asgore clenched his fist bitterly. If he hadn't had that moment of hesitation before setting out...perhaps...

The boy was staring him down, cracking his knuckles. He wore a bandanna tied across dark, greasy hair. "So you're the big boss come to stop me, huh?"

"I want everyone to go inside, close your windows and doors. That includes the Royal guard." said Asgore.

"But your highness-the human-"

"Is my responsibility now. Do as I ask, please." he said. "Clear the area and keep the citizens safe, that is what I require of you now." he said.

Reluctantly, the guard did as ordered, clearing the area.

The boy stared down the large monster. He had fallen down when he'd been dared to climb Mount Ebott as a new initiation to join a gang. He figured this was part of the test. The goat lady that had met him before had tried to discourage him from leaving the ruins, but he'd shoved past her without much regard. She was a nag, but not worth wasting his time on in a fight. The ones he'd come across already had been easy enough to trash. Served them right for getting in his way. He wanted out of this dump. "If you think you're gonna stop me from getting out of this place you got another thing comin'." he said, cracking his knuckles.

Asgore stood grimly before the youth, his jaw set. "Human...we are as trapped here as you are. Your soul alone is not strong enough to leave this place. As much as I wish that things could be done differently...your path ends here. You will harm no more of my citizens, but with your passing, you may yet aid us in freedom."

"Like heck I'm going to help freaks like you get out of here." he growled, swinging at Asgore, who deflected the blow.

Curtis scowled. The others had barely even tried to dodge him it had seemed. Still, he wasn't intimidated by this large monster. He looked like a huge powder puff really. He didn't look like he had much more fight in him than the others. Might take him a few punches, but he was confident he'd make his way through past the large goat freak.

Asgore looked at the child sadly. Chara had been the hopes and dreams of the underground...Chara had accepted the monsters, had cared for them...given them hope that...one day human kind could accept them, but with Chara...that dream had been lost. The knife all the more twisted by what had been done to Asriel. This new child...showed no remorse for his actions though Asgore was quite sure the monsters that had fallen to him had not done him any true harm. This was the face of humanity that had blindly and cruelly massacred so many of their kind, for no other reason than that they were different and what they had the potential to do, not what any of them truly had done.

Asgore gripped his trident in his hands more tightly, deflecting the blows of the boy, no slouch as a warrior, but even still he was struggling with the notion of harming this boy. Asgore was not a cold blooded killer. Despite what the child had obviously done, he felt such pain at the burden that was set on his shoulders. Toriel would certainly hate him forever. He couldn't think of such things. He pushed them back. Toriel was gone. He had to accept that. He had to see this through. He had to protect his kin. He was their king, and they were counting on him. This soul would be their first step in finding a way out of this dank and dismal place, this crafted prison for innocents. His stance changed and Curtis noted a faint glimmer in his eyes. Tears? What?

"What a big scary monster. Crying because I beat up your lackeys?" he taunted.

"Human. I wish I could say it was nice to meet you...but, it's people like you that are the reason my people suffer. Even still I regret what must come. Goodbye, human." He forced his movements to take a far more lethal effect, the boy gave a startled curse and a cry of pain as some of Asgore's fire magic connected with his arm. None of the other monsters had even touched him and now he was being surrounded by attacks. Suddenly Curtis wasn't feeling so confident. A marshmallow that toasted you instead of the other way round was a big problem. Well, he was going to have to deal with this problem as he'd always dealt with all his problems before. He was going to punch his way through until that goat freak regretted ever stepping foot in his way.

Asgore took a punch or two, but with his armor, he handled it, he didn't wish to fight this fight, but after seeing what this human was capable of, he couldn't argue the necessity. He would have grieving families to contend with soon enough. A grief he would wholeheartedly share with them.

Asgore saw the child growing a little less confident with each blow that didn't land, with each attack that harried him to weave and dodge from the now dangerous monster's power. Curtis could see he'd underestimated the monster, and for the first time since he had fallen he was afraid. "Look-just get out of my way and I'll leave your stupid people alone." he said, trying to bargain. "Y...You're not gonna beat me so...just take the deal all right?"

Asgore didn't shift. He didn't believe the plea for a moment. The path was set. The soul would be claimed or Asgore would fall in the attempt. He saw the child suffering from a few burns and his heart wrenched. He didn't want to drag this out. If it was going to happen...it had to be quick. Barely able to suppress a quiet sob he re-positioned his trident when the child went in for another punch, and he felt the impact and heard the boy's choked gasp as the ends of his weapon blossomed like some twisted pronged flowers out Curtis' back.

Asgore's eyes were suddenly locked with the boy's and he saw the fear, the pain, the panic-Curtis saw a deep pain gazing back at him through that monster's eyes, and his pleaded back as he felt his strength draining, begging for help. Asgore couldn't take his eyes away from that look, tears streamed down his face. Within a few seconds all this had happened...then it was done. The light fade from the human's eyes as Curtis slumped at the end of the trident. Asgore slowly lowered it, the soul lingered and he captured it in a jar, kneeling down beside the teen's body, clutching the container in trembling hands as he sobbed, the sight of that boy's gaze as he died would haunt him for the rest of his days...and given that his own child was now gone...and his wife with him, removing the chances of another heir...he expected that to be a very, very long time.

It felt like part of his soul had been shorn away. He would have to do this six more times? There would be nothing of him left by the end. "I'm so sorry..." he whispered, the trident disappearing as easily as it had appeared. "Please Gaster...find another way." he whispered under his breath, lifting the child's body. He left Snowdin, instructing a monster that was outside the village to give the monsters the all-clear to go outside. The threat was passed, and they were safe to go along their daily lives once more.

On the ground lay Curtis' bandana and his gloves, abandoned during the fight due to being singed or otherwise inconvenient. The only other remnants of his existence to the people were some droplets of blood.

Asgore walked as if his legs were made of led back to New Home. He carried the child to a row of coffins that had been constructed and placed in anticipation. It looked so terribly morbid but...He set the child inside, a heart crafted the color of the child's soul to mark his grave. The soul seemed complacent in it's container. He looked down at it quietly. "I'm so sorry...I'll do my best...to see that all this isn't for nothing..." He set the soul down in place. Tomorrow he would take it to Gaster and with any mercy...the Doctor would figure out what to do.

Author's note: Whew. Another chapter. It took me a little while to decide how I was going to approach this, what order, etc. I decided to follow the order of the coffins for the most part though I may make one exception, as the soul I intend to save for last is pretty early in that lineup. There will be more innocent youths that Asgore has to face, but judging off weapons and the 'ball' quotations I took what I could from them to aid me on what the individual might have been like. Please don't forget to leave me a comment or review. It helps me to stay DETERMINED if I know people are actually reading. ;) I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and if you have any feedback I'm happy to hear it!


End file.
